Dies Irae
by PaladinDragon
Summary: A life saved comes with a heavy price. JxY, SxR, BxR, YYxY


Paladin: Hey everyone. I decided to post this story that I've been working on, and since I blushed all the way through that annoying ch. 3 of the Monkey's Paw, I wanted to put something better up to counteract it.

Ira: The rating is for the lime in the later chapters that I finally talked Paladin into doing. Heh.

Paladin: Yeah, yeah, I'm shy about such things!

Ira: Yea, riiiiight...

Paladin: Shut up, on to the story.

Rated for violence, a few choice words, and later content.

-----------------------------

Dies Irae: Day of Wrath

Chapter One: Save the Innocent

-----------------------------

"No! I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" Yugi pleaded. He had been slammed up against the wet concrete of a building in a dark alley. The air still held a mist from the rain that had fallen at sunset. The humidity made it even harder for Yugi to breathe.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're Joey's little whore. I know you know where he is."

"I don't--" Yugi screamed as the older teen who held him by the writs twisted one of them viciously, sending Yugi to his knees. Yugi kneeled in front of the four older boys, cradling his broken wrist. He promised Joey he would protect him. He told his lover he could count on him, but was what Joey apparently owed them worth being killed to protect? Yugi didn't know, and he knew he wasn't ready to die, but he was going to keep his secret as long as possible.

---------

Above them, perched on the edge of the rooftop, was a legend. He was a nightwalker from lore, over 5, 000 years old. He had been out hunting, but had been distracted by the amount of fear and distress radiating from the scene below him. He watched the events with an interested eye.

---------

One of them was bigger than the others. He had truly evil eyes, Yugi decided, as he picked up a piece of metal pipe from somewhere, Yugi was too dazed to see the location, and started towards him.

---------

He watched the brave innocent as he was hurt. He could feel his own power to help, or just stand by. He couldn't decide. The smell of blood drifted up to the ancient and he couldn't help but sigh. The action below had paused. They were interrogating the little one again.

---------

"Are you sure you won't tell us where he is?" the leader spat.

Yugi was on his knees, one hand on the ground, his bad arm held to his chest. Everything hurt; the world spun. A blow to the ribs sent him sprawling with a cry. "No." he choked. "I'll never tell you."

"Hm. Such an idiot. You know you're not his only one, right?" He nodded at the one with evil eyes. Then he and the other members walked away.

"This is your last chance. Either tell me, or I'll kill you. Maybe Joey will get the hint that way."

Yugi could see nothing but stars and blackness. He could hear him, but it was really hard to understand what he was saying. He slowly became aware of the weapon above his head, about to crash down and end his misery. He waited, but it never fell. Through the dark haze of his vision, he saw a black figure standing over him. As Yugi watched, the two stared at each other for a few seconds, then Yugi's attacker turned and ran. No words were even passed between them. Yugi opened his mouth to thank his savior, but stopped.

A smoldering gaze was trained on him, crimson red eyes burned into him. Yugi felt as if he could see right to his soul and read every imperfection. He squirmed despite himself. Everything ran together, the heat of the night, the pressure from the figure's burning gaze, all his pain and worry, so he screamed before he could stop himself. It wasn't very loud and was very weak, but it held so many emotions, fear being the primary.

Suddenly a strong hand clamped over Yugi's mouth and a whispered word-"Hush."- quieted him. His touch was cold. Colder than anything Yugi had ever felt before. He wa staring at Yugi. His eyes had lost most of their intensity, and looking into the slightly amused win colored depths Yugi felt calmness evade his mind. "I'm going to let you go, alright?" Yugi nodded slightly. The coldness was gone then and Yugi lay quietly. His eyes slid closed, sudden sleepiness almost overwhelming him. Distantly, he cold feel warmth spreading down his throat, into his lungs, making his breath come easier.

Yugi opened his eyes to a slit, and was surprised to see he was being kissed by the stranger. Yugi tried to push him away, but he was too weak. Yugi couldn't believe his luck. First, jumped by a gang his boyfriend owed, and now raped and finished off by the very person who saved him from the first. Yugi moaned in pain when this mouth slid down to his shoulder. The pain in his chest grew. Every heartbeat caused a sharper stab than the last.

"Please...help me?" Yugi gasped. He stared at him from the corner of his eye. He saw a flash of red when he was glanced back at, then there was a sharp stab of pain where his shoulder meet his neck. From that wound poured warmth. It flowed into him like boiling water. Suddenly his blood caught on fire and there was heat everywhere. Hands were stroking in places that should have hurt but the more he rubbed the less it hurt and the hotter Yugi felt.

His mouth never left his shoulder, he never stopped caressing. The heat increased until it was infuriating.

"Stop! Please, stop! You're going to kill me!"

Yugi felt him move away from his shoulder, lick where he bit him once, then he whispered in his ear, "You're mine now, little one. I'll be back for you." then there were footsteps. "Tell him to keep you warm." and then he was gone.

Joey's arms were warm when he picked Yugi up after looking him over quickly. "Joey?"

"It's okay." Yugi wanted to tell Joey about what happened, but found he didn't have the strength. He buried his face in Joey's arm and passed out.

---------

He opened his eyes slowly. Bright sunshine glinted off his lover's gold hair as he turned his head over to face away from Yugi. Yugi smiled slightly when he realized Joey was holding his hand. The smile quickly faded, however, when he realized where he was.

He was in a hospital. Yugi caught his breath, trying not to panic. Three months ago, Yugi had run away from home...

(flashback)

"I love him!" they were in the living room.

"No, Yugi! You are to young to know what love is. You're infatuated!"

"No I'm not! I know what I feel, Grampa!"

"Yugi, listen to me." he crossed the room quickly, grabbing Yugi's upper arms, making Yugi look him in the eye. "Joey has turned into a bad influence. His crowd is the wrong one, you'll get hurt!"

"No I won't! I know what I'm doing!" he released him.

"Yugi, I'm forbidding you to see him anymore."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I just did! I really mean it Yugi!"

"But-" Suddenly his grandfather whirled around, slapping Yugi hard across the face. They both stood where they were for a second, both were stunned beyond words, then Yugi walked slowly to his room. That was the last time he saw his grandfather in person.

(End)

He had left that night. There were times when he missed his home, namely whenever Joey came back to his small apartment drunk or high after Yugi had thought he really meant the last time was the last time. But, Yugi could overlook that for now. He was in love with Joey, and he knew Joey loved him back, even if he didn't always make the right decisions.

Now Yugi was on a rescue mission. To get Joey away from his destructive way of life and back at school, or in a better job. He knew he could do it. He could see the old Joey in his eyes.

Yugi shifted in the bed. He felt alright, there was a brace on his right wrist - the one that was supposed the be broken. He could feel bandages around his thigh. Suddenly, everything that had happened came back to him. His hand flew to his neck, waking Joey as he did so. He couldn't feel anything.

"Yugi?" He asked sleepily.

"Joey, what happened?" he frowned.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, but Joey, You didn't answer my question."

"I know. I, well, I owe them some...well, something. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Oh, Joey. Why am I in a hospital?"

"Yugi, a gang jumped you almost killed you! What would you expect?"

"But Joey-"

"I know, love, but you know how I feel about you..." he trailed off, narrowing his eyes at Yugi.

"What?" Joey tipped Yugi's head sideways to expose his neck.

"It looks like a love mark." Yugi's hear almost stopped. He sat up quickly, grabbing on to Joey when dizziness almost overcame him.

"Yugi, take it easy. You lost a lot of blood from that cut on your leg. The doctor said you should stay down."

"No, I gotta get out of here." he tried to stand up, but Joey pushed him back down easily.

"Yugi, I know why you're in such a hurry, but well, you don't need to be."

"He's here?"

"Yugi, listen to me." Joey said, leaning down close to Yugi's face. "I love you with everything in me, but I'm not the smartest person you could be with, and I"m afraid I'll get you hurt...even worse next time. So, I called your grandfather. Please, don't make me the reason you lose the last of your family."

"Joey." Yugi kissed him gently, swallowing the tears that threatened to burst out of him.

There was a knock at the door. Joey kissed Yugi and said, "I'll be back to see you this evening. I love you." The door opened and his grandfather stepped through. Joey kissed Yugi one more time, then left. He nodded almost cordially at Mr. Motou when he passed.

There was silence for a while then in a broken voice, (1)Solomon said, "I'm sorry. Yugi, when I realized you were gone I nearly went out of my mind with worry."

Yugi said nothing. He didn't raise his gaze from the bed sheets. "Yugi...Yugi. I never meant to drive you away. I'm so sorry for everything." he touched his hand, causing Yugi to jump. "Can you forgive me?"

The tears Yugi had been fighting finally won and his grandfather embraced him. He cradled Yugi to him as he stroked the back of his neck and shoulders the way he used to when he was small.

"I...I meant to come home." Yugi managed to choke out.

"I know."

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. " Yugi started to calm down, his tears stopped and he lay contently with his head on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling any better?" Yugi nodded. "I have something to ask you. Will you come back home?"

"Grampa--"

"I'm willing to give Joey a chance, but there will be rules."

Yugi smiled slightly. "Alright. Thanks for letting me come back."

"Of course, Yugi. You're the only thing I have left in this life." Yugi sighed, letting his words and caresses sooth him. Suddenly he caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye. His eyes napped over to the window.

He didn't see anything, though, but couldn't help but remember the stranger's words.

_I'll be back for you..._

* * *

Paladin: So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you not?

Ira: Hey, Paladin. Look what I found. _(holds up my old trusty baseball bat)_

Paladin: PUMPKIN! _(tackles Ira for the bat)_

Ira: I thought you were friends with the computer now!

Paladin: I am, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Thanks for reading!


End file.
